The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows
by This is How I Disappear
Summary: Yuri Ivanov's a cutter. Boris Kuznetsov's suicidal. Kai Hiwatari's liar. Does anyone know? Of course not. Practice makes perfect when it comes to hiding your secrets. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Yuri Ivanov's a cutter. Boris Kuznetsov's suicidal. Kai Hiwatari's lier. Does anyone know? Of course not. Practice makes perfect when it comes to hiding your secrets.

_**The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows**_

_We saw the western coast  
I saw the hospital  
Nurse the shoreline like a wound_

"This is the first and last time."

Yuri looked down at his right arm. The softer, hairless skin facing up. He took his small but deadly sharp knife and quickly drew a line with it across his flesh. He winced and pressed down on it with his left hand. He sighed as the pain dulled and he got up to find a bandage.

"I didn't think it would hurt. But that's the point, I guess," he muttered to himself.

He grabbed the large Band-Aid and stuck it to his arm. He would just say he was playing with his puppy and it cut him if anyone asked though in reality they probably wouldn't care enough.

_Reports of lovers tryst  
Were neither clear nor discript_

Boris looked down at his mahogony dresser and picked up the only object on it. It was a slick, rarely used black handgun his father used to get stray dogs away from their yard.

The lilac haired teen opened his mouth wide, and placed the front of the gun between his teeth. He clenched his eyes shut, and his pointer finger went stiff on the trigger. He took a deep breath.

He sighed as he placed the gun back on the dresser and glared at it. He then glared at his reflection in the mirror nailed jsut above the smooth surface. "Coward," he spat.

_We kept it safe and slow_

"Kai? Kai, wait." The blue haired teen removed his lips from the girl's neck and looked at her brown eyes. "What is it, Hilary?" "I-...I don't want you to leave me because I'm bad. I've never done this before." "You're a virgin?" he asked. She nodded. As he lowered his head to resume what he'd been doing before the interuption in order to hide the deceiving smirk, he whispered assuringly, "So am I."

In all honesty, it was the worst fuck Kai'd ever had.

_The quiet things that no one ever knows_

The italics are lyrics from the song "The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows" by Brand New. They don't have much to do with the fics, but they're great line breaks, don't you think? Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Far Better to Learn**

_You'd better learn,  
That this will not blow over, and over.  
High above they're taking over you,  
And you should know.  
I will not let you go!  
Let you go!_

"Tala, come on, you didn't cut yourself."

Tala looked up at his best friends.

"I did, I swear! Look!"

Tala rolled up his sleeve and his friends examined it. Poking it, stretching it; basically, everything that could hurt Tala...and humiliate him.

"Psh, that's nothing, Valcov. You can barely see it! It's not deep or even long. It looks like you just scratched it with a tooth pic!"

At this, everyone around Tala laughed, causing the red head to blush deeply.

The boy in front of him quickly threw his head a bit to get his hair out of his eyes before it settled back to where it was before.

"You want to chill with us, you got to be like us. Meaning, when you cut, you have to do it right!"

Tala touched his lip ring with his tongue and raised his right hand to fiddle with his eyebrow ring.

"I'm sorry..."

"Yea, you better be. Do it right next time, and maybe we'll introduce the baby to cigarettes!"

The group laughed as they turned and walked away from Tala. Tala let his hand fall from his piercing and looked at the thin red line on his arm before looking at the group.

"I fucking hate you. Every single one of you."

_What is my body worth?  
Was there a price set before?  
There's something greater there..._

Bryan walked into his therapist's room, muttering curses under his breath. He didn't want to see this woman, this woman who was just here not because she cared, but because of the pay check she was receiving at the end of the week.

"Ah, Mr. Kuznetsov. Wonderful to see you!" said the life sized Barbie sitting in the chair across from him. He had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes...or knawing at his wrist.

"Now, your father says you seem depressed. Is there anything in your life right now that's stressing you out? Now, I know that seems like a dumb question, but once we get to the source of the problem, we can fix it."

"I'm a fucking teenager, _everything_ is stressing me out. Just _living_ is stressing me out."

Barbie was unphazed by the language in the begining of his statement, and instead read into the last sentance.

"Life is stressing you out? That's understandable, as you said, for being a teenager. However, is it stressing you to the point of suicide?"

"Why, yes. Yes it is. Infact, just last night I put a gun in my mouth. However, I was cowardly to actually pull the trigger."

No, Bryan did not say that. It's what she wanted him to say. To spill all the bad times in his little rollercoaster life that has far more dips than hills.

No, instead he just settled with, "No."

_What is my body worth?  
Was there a price set before?  
It's not gonna change you._

"K-...Kai."

Kai turned to his boyfriend, Ray Kon.

"Yes?"

"Di-Did you mean what you said last night? That you love me?"

No, of course not! Kai had just said that so Ray would do his best to pleasure him. How could Kai love someone like that? This _boy_? After all, Kai was straight. He just wanted to see if a male's ass felt any different than a girl's. Well nope, they were the same.

"Of course, Ray..."

Ray's worried expression changed as he smiled, relieved.

"Oh, I love you so much, Kai!"

Ray laid his head on Kai's naked chest.

Kai grinned. Of course you do, he thought. So does everyone else.

_Why believe in nothing,  
Why believe in nothing at all._

This Is How I Disappear: Sorry for the long wait! Writer's block...The lyrics are from It's Far Better To Learn by Saosin.


End file.
